


in my veins

by evanstans (sorrylovebut)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/pseuds/evanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy knew this was a bad idea. She should have stepped away when Angie started looking at her like that, all hooded eyes and wandering hands.</p>
<p>She should have realized that there was only one way this story ended, and it ended with getting Angie Martinelli in her bed. *:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my veins

Things get significantly more complicated when Howard gives them the apartment. It's not like Peggy is purposefully walking on eggshells around Angie, but she also isn't about to be the first to bring this to light. 

There's something between them, there's no denying that. Peggy's just not sure how to talk about it.

Things come to a tense stand off when Angie walks in the door the following Thursday evening, a bottle of good alcohol tucked under her arm. Peggy closes the file she was reviewing and rests her head on her hands.

"How'd the audition go?" Peggy says, and Angie shrugs.

"Same as all of the others," Angie says, setting the bottle down in front of Peggy. Peggy raises an eyebrow.

"That bad, huh?"

"Ha ha, very funny English," Angie says drily. Peggy tries to hide her smile behind her hand. "This is to get your mind off of the drama that happened last week. You're still pretty shook up over it, I can see it."

Peggy bites her lip. "Angie, I'm really-"

"You're really going to get drunk tonight."

Peggy shuts her mouth, quite literally, as Angie makes her way out of the room. Peggy bites her lip again when she looks at the bottle, because there is no way this ends well.

+

They end up sitting on the overly plush couch, facing each other and drinking straight from the bottle, because they're both too lazy to grab glasses from the kitchen. Angie giggles suddenly at something Peggy said, and this is when Peggy realizes that this was a very bad idea. 

Angie's looking at her like Peggy's the only damn gal on her mind, all hooded eyes, her hands wandering. This thing between them has suddenly become very tangible, more intoxicating than the vodka in their veins, and God, want swoops low and hot in Peggy's stomach in a way that hasn't happened in months. 

"Turn around," Angie says, gesturing with her hand. Peggy hesitates for a moment but decides to obey, turning so that her back is to Angie. Angie doesn't do anything for a long moment, but finally she leans forward, brushing Peggy's hair away from her neck and left shoulder all the way to her right. Peggy can't stop the shiver that runs down her spine when Angie's nails dig in just slightly against the back of her neck. Angie bites her lip, reaching for both of the straps of her dress and pushing them down her shoulders lightly.

"You're pretty, Peg," Angie blurts after another moment. Peggy actually does laugh at this, the sound bubbling up gently out of the warmth in her stomach. 

"Thanks darling," she murmurs, letting her head drop back into Angie's touch. Angie's hands reach out for her shoulders, answering a silent prayer. There's something in the touch, something electric that sends her nerves into overdrive. The air vanishing from the room, and Peggy holds her breath.

"Peggy, I want-" Angie murmurs as her hands knead into her shoulders. 

"You're drunk," Peggy murmurs, but Angie doesn't stop rubbing her nimble fingers into Peggy's shoulder. She leans down, swiping the strands of Peggy's hair that refuse to stay off to the side off of her shoulder. Peggy shivers again, involuntarily, as Angie's fingertips run across her shoulder with the movement. Her head tips back, body going limp under Angie's skilled hands.

There's two dots on the skin of her shoulder, two blemishes that Angie doesn't ask about. Not tonight, anyway. "Not that drunk, English," she says, before leaning down to press a light kiss to her skin, right over the scars.

Peggy swallows hard, just barely biting back a soft noise threatening to escape her throat.

"You want me, Peg?" Peggy's eyes open wide, and she turns around again, eyes heatedly as she looks at Angie. She places her hands on either side of Angie's hips, slowly inching forward. Angie slides down willingly, bringing her hands up to cup Peggy's neck. She scratches lightly, willing Peggy to come even closer, and Peggy has to stop her advance, close her eyes for a moment until she gets herself under control.

When she opens her eyes again, Angie's staring at her, unabashed eyes hooded and dark with want. It's the kind of out of control that Peggy's been craving. Angie makes her goddamn crazy.

"Think you know the answer to that, darling," she says, and the way her delicate lips and accent wrap around the word makes Angie shudder. Peggy smirks, the left dip of her lip twitching up just enough, and then there are no more words.

Angie leans forward, hand sliding forward gently to cradle her jaw. Peggy breathes in sharply as their lips meet. It's like every bit of desire Peggy's ever harbored for Angie is release, every thought suddenly exploding in her mind as Angie's sweet mouth presses against her. Angie's so soft, so fierce at the same time, it has Peggy's head spinning.

"Mmh," Angie gasps when Peggy slides her hands up to cup her breasts after another minute of kissing heatedly. Angie knocks her head back against the couch as she allows Peggy's hands to wander. Peggy licks across the seam of Angie's lips as Angie's own fingers begin to search out the places of Peggy's pleasure.

Peggy slips her fingers under the waistband of Angie's skirt as Angie's hands grip her breasts firmly.

Angie's not proud of the sound she makes when Peggy pulls away from the kiss. "So soft, aren't you? So lovely," Peggy breathes, hot and heavy in her ear. Angie's eyes close, fluttering as Peggy's lips find the skin of her neck. A light kiss to her jaw, cheek, before finally licking and biting and kissing her way down the column of Angie's neck.

She pulls back just long enough to start undoing the buttons on Angie's uniform. Angie's lips are red and kiss bitten, and she looks like the most beautiful damn thing Peggy's seen since she came home. 

Peggy idly thinks how pretty Angie would look after making out while Peggy had on her bright red lipstick, how it would be faded around her Cupid's bow and the gentle creases at the corners of her mouth, completely Peggy's, Peggy's claim painted on her soft lips, and the wave of want that crashes through her throws Peggy off completely.

Angie reaches forward and pushes Peggy backwards gently so she can fight the rest of her clothes off. Peggy takes out the pin holding back some of her hair, letting it fall completely, draping her shoulders as she strips away her own clothes. She has to stand up on shaky legs to take her dress off, the fabric falling away from her body in one swift movement. 

Angie grabs for her when she's got nothing left on save for her panties, same as Angie. Peggy slides to her knees, in front of Angie, grabbing her thighs and pulling her forward so her ass is half hanging off the couch. Peggy wants clear access, and Angie gasps, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the realization of what Peggy's going to do.

"You're still okay with this?" Peggy murmurs against her knee. Angie's right, they're both not extremely drunk, but Peggy's not going to do anything until she's sure.

"God, yes,  _Peggy_ \- please," she begs, and oh, that's such a pretty sound, Angie begging for her mouth.

She reaches up with her fingers, a deadly smirk on her face as she slides Angie's panties off. Angie lifts her hips off of the couch to help her out. And oh, how Peggy  _teases_ , taking her sweet time, until Angie's making these tiny noises that Peggy's not sure she realizes she's releasing. 

Peggy strokes her fingertips gently between Angie's damp folds as the panties fall away from them completely, the pad of her index finger gently brushing her clit. She's already so wet, dripping just from Peggy's touch and her words, and Peggy knows that this won't last thing. Angie lets out a loud cry, her hips gyrating forward towards the touch. Peggy can't help herself, grabbing Angie's hips with both hands and yanking her forward. She forces Angie's legs apart and licks her lips before going for it, her brain going blank at the way Angie moans breathlessly when Peggy's tongue slips into her.

"Oh,  _dammit,_ " Angie moans, hands tangling in Peggy's hair. Peggy can't remember the last time she did this but it's  _glorious_ , her hands caressing Angie's trembling thighs, trying to keep her still while her tongue and lips glide up and down Angie's core. "Peggy, please-"

And Peggy knows what she's asking for before she even finishes begging. She brings her fingers up, letting them slip down her heat before slipping two inside. Angie lets out something resembling a scream. She's so tight and wet, a beautiful weight tightening down around Peggy's fingers. She fucks her that way for a few long minutes, lips sucking small bruises into the sensitive skin of her thighs. She leans forward and licks around where her fingers are opening Angie up when she starts clenching down tightly. At the realization that Angie's so close, hovering on the brink of pure bliss, all Peggy has to do is press into her deeply one last time, fingertips caressing her inner walls, before Angie's coming hard between the two of them.

It's glorious, Angie falling apart on Peggy's fingers and on her tongue. She shakes and trembles like there's thunder in her veins, her soft body yielding to the pleasure Peggy's given her.

"Jesus Peg, trying to kill me?" Angie gasps when she finally stops shaking and has her voice back. She pulls Peggy up for a hot kiss, tongue licking messily into Peggy's mouth. The residual heat between their mouths and their bodies is damn near unbearable, the heat also pooling in the pit her stomach. Her thighs are still trembling, the skin on skin contact between her legs and Peggy's hands made easy by the slick glide of sweat.

"I would never," Peggy says, leaning forward to steal another kiss. Angie grips her upper arms, pulling her forward until Peggy gets the hint, Peggy groans, breathless little sounds that sound like they're being punched out of her as Angie fingers her, thumb rubbing against her clit vigorously.

"Angie," she gasps the word like a prayer, keening forward, gripping the back of the couch, thighs shaking as she clenches down tight around Angie's fingers. When her orgasm rushes through her it feels like a goddamn hurricane, a wave crashing against the sure and caressing her whole body, every nerve alight with the knowledge that Angie did this to her,  _Angie made her feel so wonderful._  

She's sweating when her mind is no longer filled with white bliss, so wet against Angie's fingers when she pulls them out. Angie brushes her index finger against her oversensitized clit, just to be a tease, and Peggy shivers, a wide smile taking over her face. She feels light and floaty, loose in a way she hasn't in years.

"Damn, we're a mess," Angie comments, reaching up with her thumb to wipe away the remnants of her wetness from Peggy's mouth. 

"Shower?" Peggy murmurs, arms wrapped around Angie's neck.

"Race you," she says, completely serious, and Peggy laughs, leaning down to kiss her again. Her damp hands hold Angie's cheeks firmly, raising her head up to meet her halfway, and she tastes like vodka and something much, much sweeter.


End file.
